1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates generally to fire extinguishing apparatus. It pertains particularly to a flame extinguishing system suitable for use with a gas barbecue grill which provides a means for extinguishing flames resulting from the ignition of grease dripping from meats cooking thereon.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
One problem associated with the cooking of foods on a conventional gas barbecue grill is the occurrence of often uncontrollable flames resulting from the ignition of grease. It is well known that meat fats drip constantly on lava rocks within the grill. In fact, the smoke generated by these drippings imparts the delicious flavor to foods associated with barbecue cooking. These drippings frequently accumulate and suddenly ignite, causing undesirable burning of foods and conditions potentially hazardous to the person using the grill. One common and inconvenient solution is to shut off the gas supply to the grill, obtain a container of water, extinguish the flames with the water, and then resume cooking after restarting the grill.
The patent record discloses numerous arrangements for extinguishing or reducing undesirable flames emitted from cooking devices such as stoves and barbecue grills. Generally, these devices smother or otherwise deprive a burning fire of oxygen.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,610,225, issued on Oct. 5, 1971 to Merle J. Schwantes, discloses a collapsible, self-extinguishing barbecue grill with a plate which may be disposed upon the grill so as to automatically extinguish the fuel. This apparatus is reputed to be practical for extinguishing burning charcoal briquettes after grilling of foods is complete.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,889,738, issued on Jun. 17, 1975 to John R. Murphy, discloses a fireplace extinguisher providing an airtight chamber or box constructed of flanged panels that can be placed over a fireplace fire, depriving the fire of oxygen and thereby extinguishing the fire.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,167,175, issued on Sep. 11, 1979 to Dannie O. Malafouris, discloses a hibachi grill and an air-tight pouch dimensioned to receive the grill. The folded grill may be placed inside the pouch which is then sealed, denying the burning fire of oxygen thereby extinguishing the fire. This apparatus works sufficiently well as a means for extinguishing burning coals but is not well suited to extinguishing uncontrolled flames.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,483,314, issued on Nov. 20, 1984 to Charles E. Parker et al., discloses an indoor cooking range having a flame-retardant blanket disposed in a compartment immediately below the heating elements of the range. In use, the blanket may be withdrawn from the compartment and placed over the heating elements to smother uncontrolled flames.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,580,638, issued on Apr. 8, 1986 to Wendell M. Jones, discloses a first suppression and control system for a cooking unit having a conventional, chemical, fire retardant discharge system having heat-responsive controls and a hood-supported flexible fire curtain for enclosing the cooking unit. The use of fire-retardant chemicals as a fire suppressor renders the cooking foods inedible since contact between the chemicals and the food is unavoidable.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,630,593, issued on Dec. 23, 1986 to Ernest J. Gremillion, discloses a barbecue grill with a fire retarding screen of a woven, wire mesh suspended below a cooking grill. When used, grease or fat drippings from the meat cooking on the grill are dissipated on contact thereby reducing accumulations of highly combustible materials for later ignition. While lowering the potential for a grease fire to develop, the screen alone provides no means for extinguishing a fire should one occur.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,111,803, issued on May 12, 1992 to James Barker et al., discloses a flare reduction buffer for gas barbecue grills comprising a plate made of heat resistant material formed with perforated pockets. The buffer plate is placed between a burner element and the grilling surface during normal use. This buffer plate may reduce cooking efficiency by limiting convective heat transfer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,127,479, issued on Jul. 7, 1992 to Henry J. Stehling et al., discloses a fire extinguishing system for indoor stoves and ranges which includes a fire extinguisher mounted in a cabinet positioned over the stove or range. The extinguisher is activated by the melting of a fusible link mounted in a hood positioned between the fire extinguisher and the stove top.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.